Sissy
by persian85033
Summary: How will Sissy and the girls remove the alien genes in ALL the humans, because Sissy says it’s all of them. After this, will they be ‘good’ creatures, in Sissy’s eyes. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was asleep, at the hacienda Piedras Grandes. Everyone that is, except Sissy. Sissy was the cat. She 'belonged' to the decuplets, who right now, fast asleep, dreaming. They had no idea what Sissy did during the night. That was the only thing Sissy hid from them.

Ever since they had found Sissy, close to the lake, Sissy had always told them everything, even though some of the things she said might not make any sense to normal people. The girls themselves didn't understand Sissy too well sometimes. Sissy had always told them that they were not human, and that was why she trusted them.

She had always helped them develop their powers. After all, who could understand all that better than her. Ever since they had gone to find their brother, and the other mutants were impressed at how controlled and powerful the girls were, they all wanted Sissy to train them. Sissy, of course, had accepted.

She knew that this could be very helpful. The only thing Sissy had against them was that they seemed to think about everything the wrong way. They didn't see things accurately. Sissy hated the fact that while they were in Bayville, everyone had been forced to hide their powers. Of course, she knew what people would do, and how they would react. But, even so, the decuplets could easily defend themselves.

The girls knew Sissy knew why they were the way they were. Why they could do the things they did. She always said that they had to fulfill their destiny, and they believed her, even though they hadn't the slightest idea what that destiny was. It was just better to trust Sissy with it. Sissy knew everything.

Sissy did know everything. Much, much more than they realized, for it was also Sissy the one who had known who Ma.Eugenia's father was. Sissy cursed herself for ever bringing that subject up. She knew that it had been necessary, but still, she disliked him. She only hoped that there would be no problem with him later on. Not that it would make much of a difference in the results, but it would make a gigantic difference in how difficult it would be, but Sissy had complete confidence in the decuplets, and by now, even in their nieces, who were octuplets.

Sissy walked, and walked, away from the hacienda, away from the mountains. Soon, she came to where she wanted to get to. There, someone met her.

"You see, my family!"she started to say. "My family! They are killing them. Why? What did we ever do to them? I hate them, I hate them all. But soon, we shall play by their rules."

"Yes, we will."the man told Sissy.

"I think there's a problem, though. They seem all to be convinced of everything, except the difference. How is it that they consider themselves human? How? Humans are nothing more than a bunch of heartless, poorly-adapted species. They may have survived this long, however, they will soon meet their match."

Sissy looked up, at the figure next to her.

"Yes, they will meet their match."

"He is now courting Alfonsina. Ma.Xamila turned him down, remember? He just moped around, furious for a while, and then he started on Alfonsina. He's been at that for almost, well, for quite a while, anyway. A few months, and I don't think it will get him anywhere. He is still doing the overseer's job."

"Why?"

"It helps put him very high, in Alfonsina's eyes. In her brother's, and so forth. He might not like it, but he's willing to do anything to get her to marry him. He is despereate. Imagine wasting your life, supervising a bunch of men, and courting a girl who's an old maid, just so you can get your hands on some money. I don't like that. He thinks too much about money, you see. And Ma.Eugenia and Mr.Marko are doing a great job. I never doubted Ma.Eugenia, of course, because she was always a good actress, and she managed to get the other two together. However, I think this presents a problem. Maybe not for Mr.Marko, but probably for Ma.Eugenia, and we had better be prepared for it. The bond of blood could probably be too strong for her to reject, you know. We might have a hard time thinking of a good enough argument. Luckily, she still hold a great grudge against him."

"If she still holds a grudge, how will the blood be a problem?"

"The bond of blood. You can't go against someone who carries your same blood. That's just how these people think. But we'll see how things work out. I think I know one way they might. I'll just have to do it sooner than planned. The sooner, the better. I will keep you informed. I think we should meet tomorrow night. Right here. I must get back to the hacienda. They will be expecting to find me on Ana Cristina's bed."

Sissy ran back the way she came, and was gone. The next morning, at the breakfast table, the decuplets were arguing with their cousin over why they couldn't pass a video game.

"You guys are just quitters. You can really pass it if you want to. You just have to practice more."

"We're just not good at it, Cuzzy. Unlike you, who are extremely talented."

"I'm not talented."

"Yes, you are. And you know it."

"You guys just like to put yourselves down."he simply said.

How true that is, you are nothing more than a bunch of quitters, thought Pietro. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that Ma.Xamila had rejected him. Even though, she had never said anything bad about him, still. If she had only just forgotten about her sisters and that stupid cat for once in her life, he wouldn't be in this mess. Right now, he wouldn't be getting ready to go outside, spend his days on the back of a horse, ruining his boots, and keeping accounts. He would be living the same leisured life Lance lived. It was him who deserved all this, not Lance.

How unfair it was, to watch him sit at the head of the table three times a day, give orders and have those orders followed immediately. Of course, Pietro had some authority, over the workers, not the staff, and definitely not over Lance. If only he still had that Summers to take this anger out on. How he did enjoy beating him up and watching others do it.

"Now, Pietry,"Ma.Xitlalli was saying to him. "Don't you think that my sister, Aimee is a brat? You've met her. Really, her and Chachi are actually made for one another, with the difference that one isn't crazy, am I not right?"

"Of course you're right. Why shouldn't you be right? You guys are always right."

Ma.Xitlalli sighed.

"You make me blush."

"No he doesn't, Tia Maruja."Ana Cristina said, who along with her sisters had learned to speak very rapidly.

"Oh, Tina. You would be surprised at how much I do blush, just not while people are around. Just ask Sissy. She's seen it."

"Yes, I've seen it, too."said Ma.Eugenia.

Jesus laughed.

"Sissy? That cat? You guys still talk to the cat? Gee, I used to think that was just because you guys were still young, however, I think now, that you are mentally retarded."

"Shut up."

"The cat is okay."said Rogue. "Very okay. And I don't like cats, so, taking into account that it's me the one who's saying it. That should tell you a lot about the cat."

Rogue really didn't like cats, but Sissy had helped her learn to control her powers. Before, she couldn't touch anybody. She was always afraid that she would hurt them. She always wore gloves to prevent his from happening. It had been especially hard when she came here for the first time, too. Here, people were always kissing, or hugging, and they sometimes thought she was offending them if she didn't take off her gloves to shake hands, and kiss them on the cheek.

Now, thanks to Sissy, Arthur, and the decuplets, she dressed and acted like a normal person. Everything was suddenly much more pleasant for her. Much more. So much that she decided that she would stay here, in San Pedro forever. She did not want to go back to where people only shook hands and stayed away from each other. She wanted to be here, where people would see you, hug you, kiss you, button your coat, play with your hair, and hold your hand. Now that she could touch people, it seemed she wanted to hug everyone in sight.

She was the happiest she had ever been in all her life. Not only was she in full control of her powers, but she also had Scott. She knew that before, he liked Jean, but Jean had taken it upon herself to hurt him. Pietro had been courting her, and sending her flowers. Jean had obviously liked this, for several times had they been seen talking together, laughing, and appearing to have a good time.

"Now, all of you, listen to me."she was saying to the octuplets later. "You know you're not allowed to go to town by yourselves. Only if someone were to go with you. Besides what could you possibly want to go to San Pedro for?"

"Only to see our Tia Monica."

"Tia Monica won't be too pleased if you disobeyed, even if it was to go and see her."

"We like to see her. You could come with us."

"Not today. Besides, didn't Alfonsina say that Princessa was about to have her sixth foul."

Rogue knew the octuplets were very much like their aunts, and just like their aunts, they loved anything having to do with breeding. They loved to watch the small kittens, puppies, calves, fouls, piglets, and bunnies, when they were only a few days old, and admired the way their mothers cared for them. They liked to watch them nurse, and watch what the cats, dogs, rabbits, cow, mares, and sows did while they were expecting their young, and how they build their nests.

That was why they liked to San Pedro so often. Monica was going to have her second baby, and besides, Grandma was also there. Francisca would trust no one to look after her daughter.

"Can't we stay with Princessa, and go see Tia Monica?"

"One thing at a time, and besides, it wouldn't be a bad idea if we went for a ride."

Rogue found the one whose turn it was to hold her hand, who was Ana Catalina. Since there was only one of her, and eight of them, they had agreed that they would take turns in holding her hand.

"Who would have thought that you'd make such a good nurse? And we used to think you couldn't stand kids. Well, we know can't. Not really, anyways, it depends."Ma.Xoaquina told her.

The decuplets were sitting outside, working on their embroidery, with Kitty, Ma.Eugenia, and Sissy, who was curled up on a foot stool. Some of the other cats, and the dogs were there as well. Charlie was looking out the window. They said they had named him in honor of Charlie Zaa, or the way they put it, Charlie Zucks. Paco was asleep on the floor, snoring.

"That's true. You were always so short-tempered, Rogue."Kitty said, while threading her needle.

"Oh, I just think they are just nice girls."

"Of course, they are nice. They are just like us, only that there are two more of us, so that means that they're just missing two 'nice' qualities."

"I think just the opposite is true. You're the ones who seem to be lacking those 'nice' qualities."

"Is this how you repay us? By telling us we lack certain qualities? We should never have helped you. Just joking."

Rogue smiled.

"Are you all right, Maru?"Kitty asked, noticing that Maru had put down her embroidery.

"Yes, I just, I don't know. I...I just felt kind of funny."

"Of course you did."Ma.Xacinta told her. "We've been feeling odd, too. Something's about to happen."

"What? When?"asked Kitty.

"Nothing bad, we think, but soon."

Sissy looked up. Something is going to happen. To you, Maru. I'm sure you will be very pleased by it. It will certainly come in handy.


	2. Chapter 2

Sissy was right in what she was thinking, for that very night, Ma.Eugenia woke up to experience the most unusual, but happiest moment in a long time. She was always a very sound sleeper. She never woke up, unless it was to the alarm or there was someone shaking her. Tonight, however, she woke up with no problem, only to find the room filled with light. The light seemed to be coming from the window. She got out of bed to see what the source of the light was. On the balcony, she saw something she couldn't believe.

"Padrino! Eres tu?"she asked.

In front of her, surrounded by a glow was her godfather, the same as he had always been during all the years of her life. He looked as if she were seeing him through a mist. She couldn't believe it, she must be dreaming. She had to see if it was real, or a dream, or if she was just hallucinating. She ran towards her godfather, and hugged him. He had to be real. She could feel him, he was warm.

"Si, soy yo. Y como estan mis Maripositas? Mis Gatitas Salvajes?"he asked.

Maru could hardly stand the joy.

"Ellas estan dormidas, pero yo voy por ellas! Se van a poner muy contentas de verte!"

She was about to turn around and run to get the decuplets when Sissy closed the doors to the balcony.

"No."Sissy told her. "You can't get the decuplets. I don't think they would believe you, anyway. Not for right now."

Sissy? She could hear and understand what Sissy said? This was impossible.

"Sissy, but you only communicate with them, not me."

"Hurry,"Sissy told her. "You know, he doesn't have much time, for now, anyway."

Ma.Eugenia turned around.

"Por que te fuiste, Padrino? Yo te queria, te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho. Por que te fuiste? Me dejaste sola. Ya no tengo a nadie. Mi mama tambien se fue."she asked her godfather.

"Pero no me fui, aqui estoy."

"Quedate. Por favor."

Suddenly, the light began to disappear, and the image of her godfather began to fade.

"NO!"she said. "Sissy, he can't go! I want to go with him! Angel, llevame en tus alas! No te alejes, que muero si no estas!"she said, remembering a line in one of her favorite songs, "Angel".

She ran towards the edge of the balcony, when she got to it, she picked up her nightdress, and was preparing to jump off the balcony, onto the roof, and follow the light, wherever it went. Sissy stopped her.

"You can't follow him. Not yet, anyway. Only at night, can you speak to him, or anyone else. He could just get through because he was the person whom you desired to speak to the most."

"Yes, I want to see him again, Sissy. Make him come back, Sissy. Please. I really will die if he is not here."

Sissy looked at Ma.Eugenia. Ma.Eugenia was looking in all directions to see where the light had gone.

"I have to find it."

"It's gone."

"Where?"

"It's gone. You just can't keep him here. Him or anyone, not yet. You also have a gift, Maru. Just like the decuplets, only you are in touch with the dead. You've never seen death as a punishment, have you? You've always wanted to go with them. With your mother, with your godfather."

"I do want to go with them, Sissy! Now more than ever! I don't think I will make it, though, will I? My mother, my godfather, they were good people. I am not a good person. I'm a bad person."

Tears began to go down her cheeks.

Arthur, who was obviously very, very good with computers, had installed what he called "State of the Art Cerebro" for the professor while they were here at Piedras Grandes. It had not taken him too long to figure out, he just said that the main difference was that this one could tell you the exact coordinates, break down the entire medical history, ethnicity, and anything else you could think of about the mutant. He or she did not have to use their powers, either. "You'll never have to worry about any kidnappings again."was what Arthur said. The alarm went off, and it showed Ma.Eugenia.

While Ma.Eugenia was still looking for her godfather, she was also telling Sissy, "They will think I am insane, Sissy! What if I really, really am? I wouldn't doubt it, not for a second, you know. But what if they decide to put me away? I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay here, at Piedras Grandes."

"You will stay here, Ma.Eugenia."Sissy told her. "I will make sure of that."

"Thank you, Sissy."she said.

The next morning, Ma.Eugenia sat close to the decuplets, away from everyone else at the breakfast table. They never sat close to the other people. Ma.Eugenia told them what she had seen last night, and what Sissy had told her.

"You should have called us, Maru. Did he ask about us? Please tell us Daddy still calls us his Maripositas. We are and always were and always will be Maripositas, won't we?"said Ma.Xacinta, hopefully.

"Was he happy? Was he sad?"asked Ma.Xitlalli.

"He did ask about you, but it was so short. I was so tired afterwards. Sissy says it takes a lot out of me."

"You don't suppose you could move in with us, and sleep there, and that way, whenever, he comes back, we can talk to him, too."

"Sissy said I'm the only one who can see him."

"Oh."

The decuplets looked crestfallen.

Pietro groaned aloud as he looked at himself in the mirror. This was what the stupid overseer's job did to his appearance. The hat might do something to keep the sun off his face, and keep him cool, but was no good where his hands were concerned. His hands were roughened from holding onto the bridle for long hours. And his legs were always sore at the end of the day, from sitting in the saddle all day long. His hair had also lost its shine. It didn't look very healthy, either. The hat kept the sun from hitting it, and shining it to its maximum intensity.

"Oh, geez,"he said to himself. "We just have to hope that that old maid doesn't think like her sisters. Hopefully, the fact that she hasn't been engaged won't make her think that marriage isn't for her, either. That idiot, Fidencio, has gotten these accounts into a terrible snarl. We'll need a new administrator."he said to himself, picking up the papers, and placing them in front of him, preparing to go over them. There was no way he could possibly let Lance see the accounts in such a state. Math and administration weren't really his subjects, but if he didn't straighten these things out, it would be worse for him.

Sissy giggled to herself as she watched Pietro pick up a pencil, and calculator, and start to straighten things out. She hardly ever missed an opportunity to see him suffer. Well, she had to credit him. He was certainly very ambitious, and was obviously willing to go to any means to get what he wanted.

"Just so you know, I think we need a new administrator. I just spend three and a half hours straightening things out."Pietro was telling Lance. "I thought my job here was to supervise the workers, and to make sure the orders are carried out. Not to be working straightening accounts."

"That's fine. Then you can give Fidencio his dismissal. He can leave tomorrow. Today, then, you will have to go find me a new administrator."

"Where?"

"Wherever you can find one. Go to the state capitol, wherever. I just want him here by next week, the latest. Or, I have a better idea. You say you straightened this out""

"Yes, it took me three and a half hours."

"That's good. You won't have to spend three and a half hours of your time straightening the accounts again, Pietro."

"That's good."

"Because from now on, you will make sure that they are straightened out from the beginning. You did a great job. I never thought math or accounting were your subjects, but, this seems to show just the opposite. From now on, you will be both overseer, and you will take over Fidencio's job."

"Wha...?"Pietro began.

"I knew you'd like it. Now, I would suggest you'd get to work. You'll be working double now. Paid double, too of course. When you asked where we could get a new administrator, that made me think. And it's easier if you took over that job. Now, go give Fidencio his dismissal."

Administrator! Pietro cursed himself for ever mentioning the subject of the accounts to Lance. Now he would be working double. At least when he was outside, he didn't have to think much, but now. He groaned. Now it would be even worse. I could very possibly mean no sleep at night, but spending hours, and hours, going over accounts. Of course, he would be making more money, but for more work! If only that stupid Ma.Xamila had accepted his proposal. He wouldn't be in this mess then. He gave Fidencio his dismissal, and then, angrily went outside and began to whip a tree, just to throw his anger off.

"You see, he's just been ascended."Lance was telling everyone.

"He'll be very happy, I'm sure."Ma.Xamila told him.

"I can just see him keeping the accounts. What if he steals? I don't think he's trustworthy."Kitty wasn't too pleased about it.'

"Now, now, Kitty, don't you let my mother hear you say that, honey,"Lance told her. "You know she thinks most highly of Pietro for taking the overseer's job in the first place."

"Your mother is a little insane."

"Too true. Too true. Not as insane as my Tia Sofia, though. After about twenty years of widowhood, she's still mourning her husband."

"And I don't see why."said Ma.Xiomara. "He wasn't precisely a good husband. I would have killed him with my own bare hands if he had been my husband. I don't think Mariza should have forgiven Cesar, ever, and he was only her fiancé, imagine a husband?"

Ma.Eugenia sat in front of the mirror, while Meche brushed her long, dark hair. She was still thinking about the strange meeting last night. She had only told Meche and the decuplets about it. Meche was just finishing the braid, and was about to tie it with a big ribbon, when there was a knock on the door.

"Quien?"Ma.Eugenia asked.

The professor answered, and Ma.Eugenia said that he may come in. Meche put the brushes back on the dressing table and left.

"Yes?"she asked, after looking to make sure Meche had done her hair right. It was perfect as always.

"Can you tell me, in detail, what happened last night?"

"I guess you could say I could. I think I was asleep, you know. The medication I take is a depressant."

All because of you, the only reason I'm cursed is because of you, but you will never have the decency, the raising, the breeding to admit it, will you?she thought viciously. She hated to keep up this act. To pretend that she held no grudge against her father, when in reality, she couldn't stand the sight of him. Sometimes, she felt she couldn't stand the sight of herself. She now understood why the decuplets hated mirrors. They didn't like people, and whenever they looked into one, they saw something they hated. She did, too, since she looked so much like her father. She was glad that she didn't have to look in one to see her hair, since it was so long.

"Did anything beside that happen?"

"Not that I can remember. I don't think people really remember their dreams very often. And anyway, I have to go. You see, the decuplets told me to they knew where to order Cristian Castro's latest album, and with a bit of luck, that one might have Mujer de Madera. That is such a beautiful song."

"All right, but I would still like to talk to you later."

Stupid idiot, no, I mustn't think those things, they're wrong, sinful, she thought to herself. No, they aren't, Sissy said they weren't because he's, I have to say some Rosaries, quickly!she thought, and ran toward the capilla, while reaching to get her Rosary beads. Maybe I should visit the Madre Superiora.

_Padrino Eres tu_

_Godfather Is that you_

_Si, soy yo. Y como estan mis Maripositas? Mis Gatitas Salvajes?"he asked._

_Yes, it is me And how are my Butterflies? My Savage Kitties"_

_Ellas estan dormidas, pero yo voy por ellas! Se van a poner muy contentas de verte!"_

_They are asleep, but I'll go get them! They will be very happy to see you!_

"_Por que te fuiste, Padrino? Yo te queria, te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho. Por que te fuiste? Me dejaste sola. Ya no tengo a nadie. Mi mama tambien se fue."she asked her godfather._

_Why did you leave, Godfather? Stay, I love you so much, much, much. Why did you leave? You left me alone. I have nobody. My mother also left._

_Pero no me fui, aqui estoy._

_But I didn't leave, I am here_

"_Quedate. Por favor."_

_Stay, please._

_Angel, llevame en tus alas No te alejes que muero si no estas_

_Angel, take me on your wings Don't leave, I will die if you are not here_


	3. Chapter 3

"El dia de los muertos."cried Ma.Xamila. "It's one of my favorite holidays. If not my very favorite."

"You like to celebrate the dead?"asked Kitty, unbelievably. "To go to the cemetery?"

"Why of course. You see, the cemetery is a great place for names. And, you see, they may be dead, but never forgotten. Or at least we hope not. My grandmother's father, Aureliano, died about, oh I don't know, we didn't meet him, but several years ago. We still visit his grave."

"Besides, I've always envied the dead."said Ma.Eugenia.

Everyone turned to stare at her. She sighed.

"Well, it's true, I do envy the dead. Because they rest. They rest in peace. Imagine that. They never wake up crying, or suffering. They just...rest eternally."

"You are all crazy."Kurt told them.

"Are we? Maybe you're the one who's crazy, anyways, we have to get all the guayabas out. Father loved guayabas, you know."

"And what exactly are we going to do? I never understood."Kurt was asking. "Go trick or treating at the burying ground?"

"What's trick or treating?"asked Ma.Eugenia.

"No."Ma.Xacinta told him. "We don't trick or treat, and reality check here, where would we trick or treat. We're five miles from the nearest town, aren't we? It would take forever."

"I don't think I'll be going with you."Kitty told them. "Looking at graves is not my idea of a good time."

"Why shouldn't you come? Don't you remember or respect the dead?"asked Ma.Xacinta. "We don't know much about Judaism, or Americans, in general, because you can't get anything straight from them, but don't you?"

"It looks like they don't."said Ma.Eugenia.

Ma.Xitlalli shushed her.

"It'll be the second of November pretty soon."Sissy was thinking to herself, looking at a portrait of Rigoberto Altamira, hanging on the wall. "The barrier between the living and the dead will be thinnest then. It'll be easier to cross it."

The girls spend a great deal of time organizing everything. They gathered everything they said their father had ever told them he'd loved. For their grandfather, Enrique, who had been the owner of Piedras Grandes, before Rigoberto, they also said the dogs, cats, and bunnies would come with them, because he always loved animals. Ma.Eugenia also did the same for her mother.

"Aren't we going to dress up in costumes?"asked Kurt.

"Kurt, you don't need a costume, you already have one on. You can just go as a blue demon, don't you see?"Ma.Xacinta told him.

"Oh, right."

"Someone else who doesn't need a costume, seria Don Logan. Yo siempre crei que ese buey, como que parecia cantante grupero."said Ma.Eugenia.

"What?"

"She says she's always thought that Logan looks like, you know, un cantante grupero."

"What's that?"

"You know, the vocalist of a grupo, like, well,"she turned around and got some CDs. Limite and Los Tigres del Norte. "Something like that."

"Logan? Like that?"

"Think about it, it makes sense. All he'd really need would be the hat, the pants are okay, a different shirt, and boots. We've never thought about it, but, Maru's right. Se veria bien como cantante grupero, o ranchero."

"Oh. I guess you have a point."

Kurt just looked at the groups on the CDs the girls showed him.

"I think maybe he could sing, too. Or well, not sing, but maybe fit the descriptions, especially Los Tigres del Norte. Son gallitos que no asustan, la muerte, ni los balazos. The only problem is, he isn't Sinaluense. He isn't Mexican at all. Otherewise, I would've gone after him. Un macho, en toda le extension de la palabra, que tiene los pantalones bien puestos. Kind of like my father."

Arthur looked at them.

"True, that would be the only man I would want."said Ma.Eugenia. "He's just not Mexican."

"I don't think you are, either, Maru."Arthur said.

Ma.Eugenia glared at him. She hated to be reminded that she wasn't, as she had always thought, a Mexican. She was only half, and that bothered her a great deal. It was bad enough that half of your geneaology was one big blank, but to find that it wasn't the same as the other half was just terrible.

"Don't worry, it's not the end of the world."Ma.Xitlalli told her, she turned to Kitty. "In the meantime, if you won't go with us to the cemetery, then we'll have to find someone to stay with you, because I don't think anyone else is going to stay here."

"I'll stay."Kurt offered.

The girls prepared the altars. No one could believe how many they prepared. One for each deceased person, and as they knew almost all their family history, there were plenty.

"It just doesn't make any sense."Evan told them. "You use so many brightly colored flowers. This is supposed to be the dead, isn't it? Don't you wear black to a funeral."

"This isn't a funeral, Evan. Besides, we wouldn't want Father to come back and find us sad, would we? He wants to be happy. To be festive. And Grandpa, too, and Tio Francisco, well, everyone."

Evan just looked at them like they were crazy.

"You see, the problem with you, is that you don't really know how to celebrate anything. Remember, we've seen how you people 'celebrate' you independence. It really wouldn't make much of a difference. As you saw, we honor, respect, and love our country more than you do."

They had a point there. On 15 of September, everyone had gotten on a plane, and flown to the capital. They refusesd to stay at Piedras Grandes, for such a holiday. And at precisely midnight, they had stood in a large crowd, waving flags, and hearing as the president himself gave the Grito de Dolores. He had never seen a group of people so excited about Independence Day. At home, there were fireworks, but the president never bothered to go out almost in public and speak to the people.

On the Day of the Dead, precisely, the entire hacienda was in so many bright colors. There were bright flowers everywhere, and candles burning, too. When no one else was with her, Ma.Eugenia walked to one of the alters. She looked at the sugar skulls, and the pan de muertos. She looked at the picture of her godfather, and remembered the day he had died, and the strange midnight meeting.

"If only Sissy really was right, Padrino. Why can't I speak to you again? I want to speak to you again."

She stood looking at the picture such a long time, but nothing happened.

"You see, my grandfather always drank his coffee with no sugar or milk in it. And he liked it very strong."Alfonsina was telling Pietro.

"Oh."he just said. And what am I supposed to say, he asked himself.

They had gone to the burying ground where the graves were also decorated.

"We can't let weeds grow over them. We always want them very beautiful. It will keep them happy."Alfonsina was telling him.

The decuplets had brought their father cigars, since he always smoked, and a lot of brandy and tequila, since those were his favorite drinks. A little way off, Ma.Eugenia was kneeling before her mother's grave. She had decorated it all with a bright yellow, her mother's favorite color. She recalled how sometimes they would sometimes fight because her mother said the colors Ma.Eugenia liked were always so gay. But no matter.

"I think this is a little scary."Evan said. "Who wants to remember the dead?"

He was almost shaking with fear. He didn't like graveyards. True, this almost didn't seem like a graveyard, since it was so colorful, but still, the fact remained that there dead people buried there. He gulped. Auntee O, he thought, I, I , want my mother. The way the girls were talking and acting, he almost expected someone, or something, to arise from one of the graves, and talk back to them. He shivered at the thought and gulped.

"Maybe you could get us out of here, Kurt."he suggested.

"No, I feel right at home."he answered, eating a sugar skull with his name on it. "This is better than Halloween."

You would, thought Evan. This time, Kurt hadn't bothered to put on his image inducer, and was pretending to be a demon, even though no one else was wearing costumes.

"You're afraid, aren't you, Evy?"asked one of the decuplets.

"Who in their right minds wouldn't be?"

She sighed.

"You should probably just have stayed home, you know. You won't even eat the bread?"

"With bones drawn on it? No thanks."

"Can I have your skull, then?"asked Kurt, eyeing the sugar skull with Evan's name on it.

"My what?! Oh."Evan realized that he was talking about the one in his hand, not the one in is head. "Take it."

Later, when everyone else was gone, Ma.Eugenia, once again, was alone, in front of the altar, but something drove her away from it. She went outside, and towards the burying ground. She didn't know why, but she felt that she had to be close to the cemetery. Even though it was dark, and she couldn't see, she instinctively knew where her godfather's grave was. She stopped in front of it, and kneeled down. She put a hand on the tombstone, and suddenly, she felt as if she were free of anything binding her. Floating into nothingness.

_Yo siempre crei que ese buey, como que parecia cantante grupero._

_I always thought that guy, that he looked like the vocalist of a group_

_Son gallitos que no asustan, la muerte, ni los balazos_

_They are "gallitos"that aren't afraid of death or shots_

_Es macho en toda la extension de la palabra,que tiene los pantalones bien puestos_

_He's a man, in every sense, he wears his pants_


	4. Chapter 4

When she landed, she was puzzled. She wasn't in the graveyard any longer.

"Where am I?"she asked herself.

She didn't feel like herself, either. She felt...free. At least that was the way she would've described it. It was like there was no gravity, or anything. She was just floating.

"Where am I?"she asked again. "Isn't there anyone here who can tell me where I am? I'm supposed to be in the burying ground, you know."she was saying to no one in particular. "Well, that's where I was last, unless I'm having some weird dream. It is weird."

"This is no dream."a voice told her.

"Who's there?"she asked, frightened, though she thought she recognized the voice. Mi padrino, she thought. "Padrino?"

"Si, soy yo."he answered.

Ma.Eugenia ran, or rather, floated to him. However, she could not hug him as she wanted to.

"Where am I? What are you doing here? I feel a little like Dulce Maria. You know, she saw her deceased mother only in one place."

"Dulce Maria."he chuckled. "Mi Carita de Angel."

"Si, Carita de Angel. Now, however, is Matilde, from Amor Real, though some people say Noriega is too old, and now she should be doing papeles de mama, instead of muchachita casadera."

"I only saw her in El Privilegio de Amar."

Ma.Eugenia remembered when they had watched that telenovela. Her godfather had always watched them with them. He found them just as entertaining as they did. Sometimes, they would sit for hours, discussing the personajes, and even the plot. She missed them a lot. It wasn't the same since her godfather hadn't been with them.

"If only you could see Matilde. The costumes are so beautiful, and the bonnets and parasols! She wears my favorite colors, always lilac. And they wear their hair in such styles. I've figured out quite a few of them. The most complex one is Mariana Levy's, whom they say took about an hour, just to get it right. And you know, now the new Mujer de Madera isn't as good as Edith was. Soto said she will not be returning, though. I had hoped maybe they would fix it, so that somehow, Mariza could have her face just like before, and have Edith back, but Soto said that she won't come back. We're stuck with Ana Patricia Rojo, and she isn't as good."

She suddenly noticed that her godfather was looking at her in an odd way, and stopped talking.

"How did you get here? How did you cross the barrier?"

He looked almost frightened.

"The barrier? What barrier? I got here, well,"she tried to remember. "I'm not sure. I was just looking at your grave, and I touched the tombstone, and I just sort of floated, and I just arrived, I guess. Why? Where am I?"

"You floated? No one attacked you from behind, did they?"

"Not that I can remember? Why?"

"You shouldn't have been able to cross, mi Angel."

"Why not? We've spoken before, on the balcony. But you just left. Why?"

"I'm dead."

"Oh. I know, but, today is the day of the dead. We brought plenty of cigars, and plenty of good brandy and tequila."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure. However, I want to stay. I don't want to go back. I want to stay with you. I don't want to go back. I'll do anything."

"No. You mustn't wish for that. La vida es un don de Dios."

"Mine certainly isn't. I'm cursed. And either way, I have nothing and no one to live for. I'm all alone, I have no family. And what chance would someone like me have of actually living, anyway. I'm illegitimate. There is no way anyone will ever accept me. I can't even complete the sacraments. Only if I were to go in as a nun, and I have no vocacion for that. I'm not worthy, either."

"You haven't taken your own life, have you?"he asked horrified.

"No! I would never do that. Why would you think I did something like that?"

"How else could you have gotten here?"

"I just touched the tombstone."

"No, only if you're dead. A spirit, a ghost."

"Dead, a spirit, a ghost? El mas alla?!"she exclaimed, looking around her. "I'm here? I can't believe it. Sissy said I probably could. How wonderful! Padrino, Padrino, I want to see my mother!"

"The portal shall start to get thicker. It will be harder to go through, until next November."

"I don't care. I want to stay here. I don't know how I came, but I am not going back. Not to the world of the living. I've never really liked it, anyway. Don't you see, I'm free. I'm free, of that body, that's cursed. I'm not confined to it."

"You must go back, mi Angel. You must live."

"No, I don't want to live. I want to stay here, with my mother. I want my mother."

"That would not be right. You may have permission to cross, however, that does not mean that you can stay."

"If I can cross, why can't I stay?"

"It would not be right. You are alive. The case for your soul, your body, is still in the world of the living, waiting for you. You shall only speak to your mother, but you must return to the world of the living."he said firmly.

Ma.Eugenia looked up at him. All her life, she had been taught that whatever her godfather asked of her, she must do. He was, after all, the patriarch of the family. Even though, they were not related by blood, they were related by baptism.

"Si, Padrino."she answered.

Ma.Eugenia did speak to her mother.

"Mama! Soy yo!"

"But what are you doing here?"she asked in the same frightened voice her godfather had asked.

Her godfather, Rigoberto, chuckled. "Sissy."he said. "Sissy, Sissy, Sissy, mis diez Ma.'s always did set such a store by that cat. She is, of course, gifted, just as they are.

Ma.Eugenia giggled, even though she was almost crying, at the happines of seeing her mother again. Even though sometimes they didn't get along, and disagreed on many things, she loved her mother, and she still missed her.

"Sissy was the one who solved the mystery of what happened in Illinois. She set everything up. We all went to New York, and now Lance is here, at Piedras Grandes."

"New York?"asked her mother.

"Yes. I decorated your grave with the most beautiful flowers I could find, and they are all yellow. Even though they would have been nicer, had they been lilac, you know. You just don't like nice colors. You always choose the dullest ones."

Her mother smiled.

"The lilac is just too...gay."she said.

"Always, always."Rigoberto said. "You must tell me, Angel, de mis hijas, y como esta mi hijo, y mi amada Francisca. Son felices? Les falta algo?"he asked sadly.

"Yes, you. But apart from that, nothing. El esta felizmente casado. Thanks to me, of course, in part. That's what I was doing in New York, como de telenovela. I was just flirting with him to make the girl he liked jealous, and that way, well, things worked themselves out."

She could see that this made her godfather very happy.

"What did you do in New York?"asked her mother anxiously.

"Just that."

"Nothing else?"

"I could only go there, and not arouse suspicions in one way. They said that, they found my father. He said he knew nothing about me."she said.

"Gabriella."Rigoberto said.

"He didn't know. Perhaps I was wrong, in doing what I did. Me perdonas, Corazon."

Ma.Eugenia couldn't believe her ears. She always took great care not to think sinful or disrespectful thoughts about her mother.

"But why?"

"He never had time for anything. I knew he would never have time for you. He wasn't like Rigoberto, who had different priorities. While Rigoberto worked very hard, he always had time. Did he not? He always spend time with all of his daughters, and you, too. That was why I asked him and Francisca to baptize you. That and so people would hold at least some respect for you."

Sissy had come along, too, and was listening.

"Perhaps I was wrong. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Ma.Eugenia just stared at her mother.

"I forgive you. But what am I supposed to do? The decuplets say that I must be kind to him. El Padre Juan says the same thing, however..."

"Ma.Eugenia, you can't stay any longer. You must return to the world of the living."Sissy told her. "It will get much more difficult, and you are not strong enough. They are looking for you in the graveyard. Let's go."

Ma.Eugenia went reluctantly with Sissy.

"Sissy, cuidame a todos mis hijos, y a mi ahijada, tambien."Rigoberto told her.

_Si, soy yo_

_Yes, it's me_

_de mis hijas, y como esta mi hijo, y mi amada Francisca. Son felices? Les falta algo_

_of my daughters, and how is my son, and my beloved Fransisca. Are they happy? Do they need anything?_

_El esta felizmente casado_

_He is happily married_

_Cuidame a todos mis hijos, y a mi ahijada, tambien_

_Take care of all my children, and my goddaughter, too_


	5. Chapter 5

Ma.Eugenia woke up. She saw that she was again in the graveyard, with Sissy at her side.

"Aw, Sissy, I'm back."she said. "I didn't want to come back. I wanted to stay there. I think it was actually kind of nicer than here."

Sissy sighed.

"Now, now, Maru, what are you doing here. You know Evan says the ghosts will come get you. And then what shall we do? If you prove him right? I think he'll never, ever leave the safety of his room, maybe. You know how he was trembling just right now."one of the decuplets told her.

"But the ghosts did come get me."Ma.Eugenia told them.

"She suffered a head injury."Ma.Xamila said, shaking her head.

"I'm serious. The ghosts really did come and get me. Well, not the ghosts, but the spirits. And they didn't come and get me. I went and got them, sort of."

"She did suffer a head injury, a very serious one, mind you. Come one, Maru, we have to get you back, before Cuzzy starts saying that we cursed you."

"No one did curse me, and what I'm saying is true. I did see the spirits."

"Everybody sees them in their dreams. We know we do."

Ma.Eugenia thought about dreams.

"Come to think of it,"she said. "I did have a dream, where they found me dead, in a closet. In all this, I was...well, floating somewhere, then telling everyone that it had all been someone else's fault. I was trying to tell them who's fault it was, but nobody heard me, because I wasn't really there, I guess. I was dead."

"Yeah, in the Dawn Rochelle series, Dawn died, too. For reals, and got resuscitated."

"I'm not saying I died. I don't think I died."

"No, you've suffered a severe head injury."

"I don't need a head injury. You know it. I never had one before, and still, you know."

"Us, too. Isn't that true, Sissy? Sissy, Sissy, Sissy, Sissy."

"Stop that."Sissy told them. "No one suffered any kind of an injury."

"No, Sissy, she's just delirious. Awake, conscious, and delirious. It's a strange combination, don't you think, Sissers."

Sissy began to growl.

"Sissy, my father used to love to get you mad. He loved to get you mad, and scare the dog. Which wasn't hard. You know he's scared of almost everything. And my father had such a loud voice, he was so big, that the animal couldn't help but be scared."

"You see, that's where I was."

"We know. Right in front of the grave."

"No, I wasn't just in front of the grave, I think I was actually in the grave."

"Maru, I don't think that must've been a nice sight. No wonder, you're acting a little strange."

"No, I didn't see that. I saw my godfather, almost as if...I had seen him while he was still alive. Like before, and he spoke to me. My mother, too."

The decuplets stopped and stared at her.

"What do you mean? You mean just like the other time, that night, that you told us? You have to tell us everything."

"Well, Sissy and him said that it was the world of the dead."

"We didn't really think such a place existed, Maru. We know people talk about where you go after you die, but I can't say we ever actually believed it, you know."

"Well, you should, because it's true."

"And what was it like? Depressing?"

"No, no, it was anything but depressing. I think there must have been something in what Professor Dumbledore said, that death is but the next great adventure to the well organized mind. It was actually very nice there. You don't need anything. I was like, floating. And then everything was in bright colors, not in black and white. I'd like to go back."

"Wow. Now, don't tell me you're planning on leaving us here, Maru. What would we ever do without you?"

"Maru isn't going anywhere."Sissy said irritabley. Sometimes the girls could be so dumb. She wondered just why they had to look like humans. She looked as they shivered in the cold wind, and was grateful for her fur coat.

"Not for now, anyway."she kept on. "Maybe next November."

"No! Sissy, no. Not until November! I do so want to go back. Besides, I still have to tell my godfather, and my mother everything."

"No, no, no. The barrier is thinnest between the two worlds today. It will get thicker and much harder to cross after this. Then it will thin again, and it will be harder to get across."

"So then now what are we going to do?"

"Drink some hot chocolate, sit down, get your embroidery out, and watch Mujer de Madera, listen to some music, and watch Amor Real."Sissy said firmly.

"Cuzzy will be so excited when he hears, Maru. So will Don Chuy. And Dumbo."

"The boys will only want to know more, and then ask me to go visit their relatives, and deliver messages and things like that."Ma.Eugenia said.

"Cuzzy won't."

As soon as the first commercials came on, the decuplets began to tell the boys what happened.

"So, kind of like, like, let me get this straight. You communicate with the dead?"asked Chuy.

"I guess so."

"That's tight. Hey, you know, maybe, like, they know stuff you don't."

"Like?"

"I don't know, maybe they come back to watch the living and they see things. Or kind of like Viviana, she knows that it was actually Ramiro who murdered her mother, not Leopoldo, not to mention about the other issues, the newspapers, and all that. That could finally mean the end of Ramiro, if someone could only at least, just go and find the tape. That would be tight. You don't suppose that could happen in real life?"

"Shut up."Arthur told him.

"Someone will find that tape."Lance said. "I was thinking, it would probably be Vicky. You see, maybe she forgot something, she'll go back, find it, maybe a thief? After all, Vicky was Viviana's best, if not only, friend. She's the only one. I mean, who else?"

"Rogelio?"asked Ma.Eugenia.

"Rogelio wants nothing more to do with Viviana. Not after he found out that she thought Leopoldo was responsible for her mother's death, and she wanted to ruin him."

"I guess you're right. Ramiro just can't win."

"Maybe when Sergio goes down. They've already got Benjas spying, and that idiot, Sanchez, telling him almost everything. It was thanks to him that Efrain is in prison today. I really thought maybe Sanchez would turn against el Perico, because of Efrain, but no, it looks like not."

"No, Mariela metio en problemas al Melenas."Chuy said, laughing. "Stupid Melenas. But who knew he was going to fall so easily? Wasn't it obvious? Pity, they didn't catch Piedad, too."

"Maru, we should tell your dad about this."

"Don't be stupid. We're not telling anybody."

"Cuzzy, Cuzzy, Cuzzy. We always knew you'd say that. But just in case you are forgetting, we're in the middle of something important here. You just go ahead. We'll wait. We still have an hour of music to listen to, ever since Mariana de la Noche ended, and then Amor Real to watch. And watch to see if Adolfo's letter reaches Matilde in time. We hope not. Matilde goes better with Manuel, then Adolfo."

"Can't you guys just forget about those things just for one day?"asked Kitty.

"You never know what you could miss. You see, had we decided not to watch it yesterday, we would've missed Viviana's death. Besides, why do you watch them with us."

"Because there's nothing better to do."

"You really aren't a country person, are you, Gatica? That's a pity, I never really though much of city people."

"No, I'm sick of always being locked up in this place."

"There's always plenty to do."Lance said. "I just love it here."

"Maybe for you. But there's nowhere to go. No people to see, except if you go to town, which, is just as dull as here. There's never a mall, or anywhere to go shopping."

"Why would anyone want to go waste time at a mall? I don't even know what you're talking. Gee, while I was in Bayville, that place was very, very dull."said Ma.Xiomara.

"Because you never had a life!"

"I think I always was completely alive, you know."

"You can ride horses. We go riding every day."offered Chuy.

"Chuy, you're a genius! That's a great idea. Starting tomorrow, Pietro will be giving you private lessons. That way, you won't have time to be bored!"said Lance.

"That jerk?"

"He won't be a jerk. I promise."

The decuplets giggled. Another task for Pietro, he was certainly not going to like this. They knew he hated the horses, and that the stables were not his favorite place.

"It's huge, huge."cried Kitty, looking at the mare.

"It's not huge."said Pietro irritably. "I think in order to ride, you have to get on her back."

"I think I'll change my mind."

Fine with me, thought Pietro.

"No, no, it's easy. Come on. You put your foot in the stirrup, and well, then you swing your leg over her back, just like that. Come on, you won't fall off."

Couldn't one of those stupid girls have volunteered to teach her, instead of me having to do this?he asked himself. They ride very well.


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty was fed up with this life. The hacienda might be very big and very luxurious. You might be waited on hand and foot, but that didn't take away the fact that the place was very isolated. You only saw the decuplets, Alfonsina, Ma.Eugenia, and the staff, who were all perfectly content to sit and knit, or to go riding everyday, feed the bunnies, or any old thing. She wanted to go shopping, but there were no shopping malls here.

And she hated wearing the brightly colored skirts and lacy blouses. The colors were nice, but they were not very fashionable. She thought she looked like an old woman. And all the other women here had long hair, and even though she hadn't had her hair trimmed in a long time, it still was nowhere long enough as theirs. It never would be.

In Bayville, Ma.Eugenia had often complained that she was bored, that there was nothing to do, and that she wanted to go back to Piedras Grandes. Sometimes the decuplets would agree with her, even they tried their best not to complain themselves, but frankly, Kitty really couldn't understand. It was basically the same, except you could go out. Here, all there was, where the chozas, in which the workers lived. Outside of that, nothing.

You had to go five miles to get to the nearest town, which was just as dull as the hacienda itself. San Pedro was a small town, 'like many others that line the coast', the decuplets often said. There was the plaza, with the church, and government buildings surrounding it. And mostly the houses, in which the people of the town lived. But that was mostly it.

"I'm tired of this place?"she told Lance.

"Tired?! There's nothing to be tired about. The contrary. You will never find a better life anywhere else. And especially not in the cities. It's quiet, there's such nice scenery. Well, there's everything you could ask for."

"There's nothing to do."

"Everyone else seems to find something to occupy them."

"Yeah, to sit like old ladies, and just sew. And to watch and discuss telenovelas. I want to get out."

He sighed.

"And where would you like to go? What would you do?"

"Anything! I'm sick of working on costuras, and listening to Ma.Eugenia and the decuplets argue over Mariza's future."

"Oh, jeez. The girls was just left at the altar for the second time already. I really didn't expect that. Cesar is almost as good and actor as his father, Ramiro, huh? Ma.Eugenia says the Linares are no good. I think she hates even Cesar's daughter, Antonia."

Kitty left the room and walked out onto the balcony. There were always a lot of plants in pots. Flowers in all the different colors of the rainbow. But she had grown tired of them already.

"You know,"one of the decuplets began, when she saw her. "These remind of the ones Los Pollitos Jardineros tended. You don't suppose we ought to let the chickens loose on the flowers, do you?"She looked up at Kitty. "You're not happy here, are you?"she asked.

"I'm just tired of everyday being the same as every other day."

"You grew up in a big city?"

"Not really."

"We've never been fond of cities. Never fond of any place where there are people, period. Whatever you're used to, I guess. We never socialized with people. We're surprised we even know how to communicate. But that's just because we had very good governesses, we guess. Look, just what would you like?"

"I want to, I don't know. I miss going to the mall, going to school, well, everything."

"We understand. We also missed everything like crazy when we were in Bayville. We missed the fresh air, the beautiful flowers, Alfonsina, everything about Piedras Grandes. Would you believe, for some time, we even missed Benigno? And that is a sign of serious homesickness."Ma.Xacinta scratched her head. "Maybe, if you went on vacation, that might help you a little bit. We used to travel a lot. After all, money is no problem. Where would you like to go? If I was you, I'd choose Europe, of course!"

"I don't want to go to Europe. I want to...visit my parents."

"In Illinois?! That place is cursed! Esta maldito! Mil, mil veces maldito!"

"No, it's not, besides what happened could've happened anywhere, couldn't it?"

"I...I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. I have a much, much better idea. Everybody should just pack up and let's go to the Capital. It's much better there than in Illinois. We should know, we've been there! You see, there's the Angel de la Independencia, there's the Basilica de Guadalupe, well, anything you want. You can go shopping, you can do anything. I, just not Illinois."

"Does that mean I will never get to see my parents again?"

"No, I didn't mean that. Maybe you could get away with it. You just have to take the plane from somewhere else, so that my mother doesn't know where you were going. You know how she gets."

"Do I ever."

"Yeah, let's hope you do. It will save everyone so much distress."

Ma.Eugenia was looking through her sewing basket to find a hook the right size, while muttering to herself.

"A 4.25. No, this one's too big, and this one's too small. Just why precisely that size? Maybe I should just give each one a shot, and see which works out nicer. Probably neither, but oh, well."

Rogue came into the room.

"You always knit a lot of things."she told her.

"Yes, I do. I am, after all, a woman."

"Who taught you?"

"My mother."

"Well, I was wondering if...you could, you know, teach me. How long will it take me to learn?"

"You? Well, that depends, on how well you work with your hands."

"Oh, I don't know."

Ma.Eugenia wondered why Rogue's mother hadn't taught her to knit.

"Why didn't your mother teach you?"

"My mother? Oh, well, she, she, she was blind."

"Oh. Blind. I think you can still knit without your eyes. The only problem would probably be the colors. But you really can knit without looking at what you're doing. That's how we knit while watching Mujer de Madera and Amor Real."

"Oh, well, she just didn't know how. Over there, well, it just isn't common to find someone who can."

"Yes, in my short stay, I noticed such people held a lot of importance to the wrong things. And they didn't hold enough importance for the right things." Family, for instance, she thought.

"Oh, well, yeah. But will you teach me?"

"Sure."

Sissy was walking around the girls' cradles. She stopped every now and then to sniff at the floor. Then she walked on slowly. Afterwards, she would rub against something, and perhaps groom herself a bit.

"I have to go somewhere tonight."she thought.

"Why, Sissy?"

"To find someone."

"Who? We want to know. We want to go with you, Sissy."

"No, you can't go. You need your sleep. I'll be back tomorrow morning. I actually think I found someone to wed Ma.Eugenia."

"But Ma.Eugenia can't be married, Sissy. We hear everyone say so."

"I think this one will take her, because they have quite a bit in common."

Sissy ran out of the room. She found the decuplets.

"What have you been doing?"she asked.

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing. We were actually thinking of actually seeing Cristian Castro sing Lloran las Rosas, live."

"Well, you shouldn't be thinking of that. What you should be doing, is thinking about where you're going to find another administrator, and overseer, as soon as possible."

"We've already got one of each, Sissers."

"Well, we're going to need a different one. I don't like Pietro doing that job."

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust him."

"You never did like him, did you, Sissy."

"He just can't do that, because...because you see, girls, someone I know doesn't want him doing such a hard job."

"Ah, who?"

"That's something I won't tell you. Now you've got to do what I just told you. Remember, another administrator, and overseer as soon as possible. Besides, it will be better, because these other people will be more efficient."

Oh, no, was the first thing that came to Pietro's mind, when Miguel told him that the cattle had disappeared.

"You idiot!"he yelled out loud. "What happened to the people who were standing guard? How many?"

When he heard the amount, he groaned and covered his face. What am I going to do?he thought, desperately. Things were going so good. Maybe if he just kept this to himself, and solved it, then , but no, he couldn't do that. That wouldn't help credit him, and it could get him in trouble.

"Well,"he said to himself, as he walked towards the house. "Maybe I could suggest a solution."

Lance sat in his favorite chair, playing his guitar, when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Pietro walked in.

"Pietro. What do you need? There's been no problems, have there?"

"Yes, now somebody's sneaking in, and they're taking the animals."

"What?! How did you allow that?"

"Well, it was at night. How could I know."

Lance hit the table with his fist hard.

"You should've known. Now what are we going to do? You are going to double the people on guard, and...well, that's it for right now."

"Right now, they are harvesting the coffee."he said.

"Well, then we're just going to have to find more people, then, aren't we? What about the dogs?"

"You're sisters probably don't want their beloved puppies outside, in the cold nights, supervising."

"I'll talk to them. They won't say no. You know they have a way with animals. They'll tell the dogs to keep an eye on things. You know they will."

Meanwhile, Kitty was talking to her parents on the phone. She was thinking she could probably get an excuse to get them to ask her to go visit them. After all, Hannukah, was coming up. Luckily, she didn't even have to mention it. Her father asked her to come and celebrate with them. Immediately, she said yes. After all, she was the patrona, and Lance always did everything to make her happy. He always brought her gifts, and her orders were always carried out here. This should be no different.


	7. Chapter 7

"But are you what if they're cold."Ma.Xacinta said worriedly. "I mean, like, in the hot sun, and all that. Poor Paco, Chancy, and Riley. What if they're hot?"

Pietro looked at her. Cold, he was thinking, I spend about nine hours baking in the hot sun and no one feels sorry for me. It was just like them to be worried about their animals' comfort. They treated them as if they were people. Probably even better than they treated people.

"The animals will be just fine. We just need them to look after the cattle at night. You know Paco barks really loud. If he hears anything, he'll bark, wake everyone up, and they'll fire at whomever is stealing the cattle."

"Oh, I don't know."

"Why don't you guys just do it?"Arthur asked them. "The dogs have been outside before."

"Maybe we should be the ones supervising."

"Don't be stupid! You guys here aren't going to supervise anything! You are just going to throw the dogs outside, and that's just it. It's probably just going to be for a few nights, anyway."

"Yes."Lance agreed with Arthur.

"What if it's not only for a few nights?"

"Well, then, nimodo."

"Cuzzy, how could you be so cruel? And so heartless?"

"Then how do you suggest we solve this problem. We are losing money, you know."

"Can't the sugar, or coffee make up for it?"

"Then we'd be losing on that."

"Oh, right. Great. Maybe Cuzzy can figure out some other security measures, or something, you know."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to have the dogs on guard."

"I guess you're right. However, the dogs will not be the only ones on guard. Pietro, you ought to have more men out there, too. I think you should be out there yourself. Just to keep order in case, something does happen."

"Yes."said Pietro.

Later, Sissy was very upset with the girls.

"I told you we need a different administrator, and a different overseer, didn't I?"

"Yes, Sissy."

"Now, then why is Pietro going to have to stay up all night, too."

"Sissy, that wasn't our idea."

"No, it wasn't. However, I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Where are we going to get another administrator, anyway?"

"The Capital, where else?"

"We don't want to go to the Capital. We don't really feel like going anywhere. We don't even feel like doing what we're doing. By the way, now our sister-in-law is tired of Piedras Grandes."

"I knew it. I'm just surprised she lasted as long as she did. A esa gente tan fina, de ciudad, no les gusta la vida del campo."

"Now, Sissy, Kitty, isn't 'alzada'."

"I didn't mean it in that way. I suppose, though, she wants to go back to the city, where she's from."

"And what we had to go through, to get them together. Maybe we should've just forgotten about Kitty and then have had Maru marry Lance."

"Never!"Sissy hissed.

"We know her blood line, now, Sissy."

"How many generations back?"

"Well, good point. We don't even know her grandparents."

"You see."

"At least, Maru, would never get tired of living here, Sissy."

"What Maru likes, or doesn't like, I really don't care. Now, make sure that the dogs are outside, and you go to sleep, all right. I'm tired."

The girls went to sleep. They all put on their long nightdresses, and went to bed.

"Well, Sissy's been kind of cranky today."Ma.Xamila said.

"Yes. She's probably just angry."

"But at what?"

"Maybe about what we told her. You know, about Kitty."

"But she was angry before that."

"Oh, well, you know Sissy's a beautiful, innocent, and lovely little kitty. She doesn't deserve to be traumatized."

They all giggled.

"But what or whom could possibly have traumatized Sissy?"

"I don't know. Maybe Cuzzy, or Chuy. You know Guillermo, is also always trying to figure out new ways to torture Sissy. His friend, Pedro, too."

"That's true. That's why Sissy doesn't like either of them."

They all sighed and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Kitty was planning to tell Lance that her parents wanted her to come over for a few weeks. He was looking out the window, muttering to himself.

"Hopefully, with the dogs, they'll catch whomever is behind this. Besides, exactly who in their right minds, wanders the jungles around at night, looking for cattle to steal. They could probably end up as somebody's dinner, you know. With all the wild animals out there. A lot of disease. And maybe even a fight. Different bandits. They can't all work together, can they? I doubt those people work together. Or at least, I certainly hope not."

He pulled the curtain.

"Well, at least, the dogs have better hearing than those idiots out there. They won't be afraid. You know how they practically knock you down playfully. Surely when they're mad or scared, they'll hit you twice as hard, and they'll bark twice as loud."

He smiled, and looked outside, once more. There was absolutely no light. The only light came from the moon, and the stars. Further off, you could probably see some flaming torches, that signaled the workers' chozas.

"Right."

Kitty wasn't really paying attention to him. She was just waiting for him to come out of the little world he was in. But maybe it would be better to catch him off guard. That way, he would just say yes, and even from only about a year at Piedras Grandes, she had learned that whenever a person said something, they never went back on it. Once they had said yes or no, that was the end.

"Lance, you know, I spoke to my parents this afternoon."

"Mmhm. That's good."

"Well, they want us to go and spend Hannukah over there with them."

"What? Oh, no. Not now, don't you see, Kitty. I can't leave the hacienda right now. Not in the middle of this, could we say crisis. Not until I find out who's stealing the cattle."

"Stealing cattle? Who would want to steal cattle?"

"Exactly. Maybe to sell it, and make money. Easy money."

"Why don't you just lock them up? With a lock and key, and everything? Then no one will be able to get in."

"Maybe, but right now, my sisters have all their dogs out there, supervising, along with Pietro, and about two hundred men."

"Two hundred?!"

"Yes. The more, the better."

"How many men are there here, exactly?"she asked.

"About five times that amount."

"Oh. Then I don't see what the problem is. Why can't we just go, and Pietro can stay and keep track of everything. He seems to do a good job of it."

"No, this isn't exactly something Pietro should handle. I should handle it myself. I am, after all, el patron."

"Well, then maybe you stay here, and I go to Northbrook, and then you can catch up with me later."

"I don't' think so."

"Why not?"she asked, beginning to get angry.

"Because, of course, what will the staff think?"

"Nothing. We just had a trip planned, and this came up and you couldn't go, so I went, and then you caught up with me."

"No, the answer is no."

"I wasn't asking for your permission!"

"The answer is still no, because you can't go anywhere. In case you forgot, we're five miles from the nearest town, in which you will not find a single care, let along any money. The people there can barely afford to feed their families, so they obviously can't afford a car. Oh, you find one or two families living in decent conditions, at least. My sister, Monica, and so forth. However, the majority is nothing more than starving people. I doubt you can get through the jungle, and the mountains, on your own.

It would be of no use, if one of the pescadores, or even contrabandistas, will take you on their boats, because they probably take forever, anyway. I mean, how are you going to get all the way to the other side, just like that? Anyway, you can't go anywhere if I don't go with you."

"And just why not?"

"For the reasons, I just mentioned to you."

"But that's not right."

"Look, hopefully this will be solved soon. Then, I don't know, we'll go wherever you like."

"And how long will it take it to be solved?"

"Oh, I don't' know, as soon as possible, I hope. Then, really, I promise that we will go and stay with your parents as long as you like. I guess once this is over with, I can leave Pietro in charge. He does manage things very well. I would never have thought he was such a hard worker. I never imagined him even washing dishes, and now, he keeps accounts, and sees to almost all the crops and livestock here."

"I never imagined him doing all that, either. Evan says he was one of the laziest kids at their school. At least when it came to schoolwork."

"Well, maybe it's because this isn't schoolwork. Maybe this is more up his alley."

Later, that night, in the jungle, Sissy was talking to a dark figure, hidden in the shadows.

"They've put the dogs on guard, too. When they hear the noise, they should start barking loud enough to wake everyone up."

"That's good."

"Now, we just have to wait for the right time."

"Yes."

_A esa gente tan fina, de ciudad, no les gusta la vida del campo_

_Those city people don't like country life_

_Alzada_

_Stuck up_


	8. Chapter 8

Sissy anxiously watched as six figures walked toward the corrals where the cattle were. She knew the dogs were probably already sensing them, but were just waiting until they saw them, and chase them. Surely enough, she heard them barking.

Inside the house, the girls suddenly got out of bed, as soon as they heard the barking. The bell rang, and all the workers ran out of their chozas, with guns, and other weapons, ready to attack whomever had disturbed the dogs.

Hurry, girls, hurry, thought Sissy.

When they got outside, they were still in their nightclothes.

Here they come, thought Sissy, and she began to run towards them. We'll have to take everyone else, too. That would be the ideal thing to do. She caught up with Ma.Eugenia first.

"Maru, Maru!"

"Sissy, I thought you were still asleep."

"No, no, no, no."

Suddenly everyone was paralyzed. They couldn't move.

Uh-oh, thought the decuplets.

Can't anybody do anything, thought Arthur.

That's it, I'm being punished, for all the bad things I've done, and thought. I'm going to hell, thought Ma.Eugenia.

"No, you're not going to hell. Just the opposite."Sissy told her.

Ma.Eugenia realized that everyone could hear Sissy.

"Oh, so you mean we actually are dying, but we're going to heaven, Sissy?"asked Ma.Xamila.

Sissy didn't answer.

When everyone could finally move again, they saw that they were not at Piedras Grandes, anymore. They didn't know where they were. It was like no place they had ever seen before. It was dark, and empty. The walls and the floors were plain.

"You don't think I suffered from a concussion?"Arthur asked.

"Um, no, Cuzzy, we see things the same way, too."

"Where are we?"someone else asked.

"Oh, no, whomever they were they got away with the animals! And just to top it all off, they imprisoned us! Aliens!"explained Pietro.

Toad screamed his girly scream. Pietro hit him very hard to shut him up.

"But I thought they wanted the animals, not us!"explained Kitty.

"Nobody wanted the animals."Sissy told them. "And nobody took the animals."

"Sissy! Where are we? So if they didn't take the animals, why did they take us? For samples of human DNA, or something? We're not human! We aren't! We're good creatures, we respect everyone else, we don't kill. And I warn you, you'll regret this!"

"Of course you girls aren't human, that's exactly why you're here."Sissy told them.

"Wait a minute. Is someone going to kill us?"asked Toad. "I'm too young to die!"

You should die, if that would mean shutting you and not having to smell you, Sissy thought.

The decuplets heard that and giggled.

"But really, Sissy, what are we doing here? You know we don't like to travel at night. We like to stay in bed, with no one disturbing us. Besides, we're still in our nightclothes, you know."

"You aren't here to be disturbed, and you'll be all right, I promise."

"Sissy, I need to braid my hair, and I need something to tie it. You know I don't like to go around with my hair in front of my face."

"Never mind your hair. Besides, there is someone I'd like you girls to meet. Everyone in here, too. You see, I've been speaking to him, and of course, he has agreed to help my plans."

"Oh, what plans, Sissy?"

Sissy ignored the question and just went on.

"I always knew and told all then of you that you are here to fulfill a special purpose. That you must fulfill your destiny, haven't I?"

"Yes, but you've never told us what that is, Sissy."

"You are about to find out."

"Finally, this is exciting, we think."

"Good. Because of course, most of it might not take you by surprise. You see, you know that you are not like most people. You are better, much better. Humans are nothing more than a bunch of weak, frail, and poorly adapted creatures. They also have no heart, which is the main thing that separates you from them. Heart. The power you possess in such quantities, and that humans posses nothing of."

"But we are human."Jean said.

"YOU BE QUIET!"roared Sissy. "BE QUIET! You dare, you, you dare insult not only yourself, but everyone else by saying such a thing!? How dare you! You don't deserve to be gifted, you're really just garbage."

Sissy threw one of her most powerful psychic blasts at Jean.

"Jean!"yelled Scott.

"I am disgusted."Sissy continued.

"Oh, geez, you didn't have to treat her so harshly."Kitty whimpered.

"Oh, don't worry, I wouldn't hurt any of you. You forget that I am not human. Therefore, I do not like to kill."

"You guys, she has a point. I mean, well apart from ants, humans are the only animals who wage war on their own species. Everyone else lives in harmony with one another."one of the decuplets said.

"Look, I don't really care if there are wars, of if people like to kill. Go ahead. I don't care, as a matter of fact, I'll be happy the day they finish each other off! What does bother me, is that they take others with them. With their stupid ideas, inventions that they created to kill, the Earth doesn't produce anymore, and the ocean is being contaminated!"

"So, you're worried that the world will end, or something?"asked Kurt.

"The world is ending. And things will keep on the way they have been, until someone does something about it, and I will do something about it."

"Um, what can you do?"asked Rogue.

"You would be surprised. This must stop, that is why these ten girls are so highly, incredibly gifted, and why they have been entrusted to me. To train them, to teach them. Them and the other eight multiples."She looked up. "Humans are not litter-bearing animals, you know, and thank heaven they are not. No one ever wondered why they came as ten and eight, instead of singletons?"

"Well, yeah,"said Arthur. "My aunt never took fertility drugs, and besides, well, I gotta admit, it does defy scientific explanation. Um, maybe you know, just genetics, something that's been dormant for, generations, and generations. And the fact that they are all identical in every single way, even their tastes. That doesn't even show in animals."

"Because they are a unit. Just one unit, no more, no less."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, what exactly do you mean 'entrusted to you'? Entrusted by whom? Certainly not their parents."

"Entrusted to me, by fate, by destiny."

"So...maybe I should just forget it. I always knew that cat was no good."Arthur concluded.

"Sissy is good, Cuzzy. She's very, very good. She has a big heart."

Arthur just nodded, and just decided to forget his argument.

"We have to listen to what Sissy says. She's never told us exactly what our destiny is before."

"Wait a minute, you guys always knew the cat was planning something?"

"Of course, Sissy is very, very wise. She knows things we don't, you see."

"Why didn't you guys say something to me, to anyone? I just it was your favorite cat, and the reason you said that Sissy said this or that was just because you liked to ,and couldn't find a better explanation!"

"No, Cuzzy, Cuzzers, it's the truth."

"You mean she's actually given you instructions before today?!"

"Yes."

"I'm out of here."

"How?"

Good question, he thought.

Sissy went on.

"You see, them and the others have been connected with nature. Just like Ma.Eugenia is to the dead. All of you are here to fulfill your destiny."

"Wait a minute, just wait a minute there, what do you mean, where are my daughters?"asked Lance.

He forgot that Sissy had also trained him.

"They are just fine. Right here, you see. They also know what they're aunts know. They are willing to fulfill what is required of them."

"Oh."whimpered Blob. "What about the rest of us?"

"Don't worry. My sister will be here in just a few minutes."

"We didn't know you had a sister, Sissy! Why didn't you tell us, she could've lived with us, too."

"No. She and I have always communicated. My job was to train all of you. That is what I have been doing."

Suddenly, they saw another cat appear. This cat was jet-black, thought its body type was exactly like Sissy's.

"Cleopatra."

"Cleo."

"Cleopatra has been journeying the Earth, and trying her best to save those few unfortunate souls whom the humans have been attempting to kill. You were only very young, much too young, however, now you are strong enough."

"Okay, Sissers, you are talking about us, right? What about everyone else?"

"Everyone else, in one way or another is just like you. I would have preffered that they stayed behind, but someone else convinced me otherwise. He would like them present. He seems to have a keen interest in one of them. His assistant, too."

"Oh, your brother, Sissers. Kissers, Hissers?"

"No, Cleopatra is my only sibling. Cleopatra met him, and we have been meeting at night, close to the hacienda."

"Secret meetings, Sissers."

"Yes. I've kept him on tab on what's been happening."

"So, he wants everyone else here."

"Yes."

"What's everyone else going to do?"

"You'll meet him."

"Mhm."

"He'll be here. Right now."

Just as Sissy said, they saw a dark figure appear. It took the shape of a person, and Sissy looked fondly at it.

"Magneto."she said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh, jeez, Sissy, you know, he reminds me a little of Cristian Castro, at his wedding, with that cloak, or whatever it is?"Ma.Xamila said. "Only I think Cris looked much better in it than this guy ever will? Oh, well, hello, Mister."

Pietro almost fainted at the side of him, and Ma.Xamila was quick to spot this.

"Oh, you know him?"she asked.

"Oh, no, I mean yeah, I mean, no, I, oh,"he groaned. This could probably mean that now he really was going to have to kiss his one chance of becoming rich good bye for good. He knew that these people wouldn't forgive a lie, especially if you lied for money.

"Of course, he knows him, girls. He's his father. And, of course, his assistant, Mystique, Kurt's mother."Sissy told them.

"Wait a minute, you said your father was dead. That's what you told us, and that he left you a large amount of money."

"So why was he working as an overseer?"

"Oh, well, Pietro. Don't worry, we always knew you were up to something. You really couldn't have liked us, nobody at school really did, except Lance, but that's something else."

"And it was better that way, girls. I didn't want any of you associating with those humans, anyway."Sissy told them.

"Oh, so your little kitty here has a friend. Excellent! Why the hell didn't he just convince her to go with him, and that's the end of all this?"Arthur said.

"Oh, Prince Ali."Ma.Xiomara called out to one of their cats.

"The other animals are here, too. Great, just great, people. Perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"The only end to all of this will be when we have reached our goal."Sissy told Arthur.

"Wouldn't it just be better to leave things the way they are?"

"No. We have the power to change things. And we will use it. The power is ours to make a difference. What happens in the future depends on what we do today. If we decided to leave things the way they are, the world will end. We're here to save everyone."

"No, no, no, I don't understand. So you're going to save us by locking us in here, away from bad influences, or something, basically, right?"

"I have protected the girls from bad influences. All their lives, I've done my best to see that they stay away from people. I know they are willing to fulfill their destiny, because when they do, they will finally be free."

"Free?"asked the decuplets.

"Yes. Just imagine it, girls, freedom. Real freedom, away from all the chains that bind you."

"All of them?"

"Yes, all of them. Every last one."

"But we are free."said Kurt. "I mean, we don't live under a dictator, or anything."

"No, no, no, don't you see, Kurt, we'll be free. Just like Sissy is free. Just like the dog is free. Just like the birds, the butterflies, everyone. Wow. Just imagine it! We will be free of these rags,"she picked up the material of her nightdress. "Of all those customs, of everything. We will live in the jungle, like everyone else, we won't have to dine at a table, we'll just be like every other living creature. You know, clothes are no good. We've always said they are a badge of slavery."

Kurt decided not to say anything else.

"You see, we've always envied you."said Ma.Xacinta.

"Envied me?!"Kurt asked.

"Yes. You are quite beautiful, you know. Unlike us. We were cursed. We have to look like humans. The creatures we dislike the most."

"Oh,"Arthur groaned. "You guys have been bewitched by this cat!"

"Oh, we weren't bewitched, Cuzzy. It's really just common sense. I mean, you see, Sissy has abilities you will never have. Something Daddy told us, we will never forget, you see, you know the big fence?"Arthur nodded. "You see, he was saying 'you know, girls, you run from the other side, jump onto that post right there, jump from there, and chances are you'll get to the other side'. That's what he said, we just answered 'we'll bet Sissy would be smart enough to figure that out on her own', he answered, 'oh, no, Sissy doesn't need the post. She jumps all the way to the top, that cat.'"

"So? She's a cat. Aren't cats good jumpers?"

"Cats are good jumpers."Ma.Xacinta shrugged. "But are humans good for? Other than killing and destroying, of course?"

"I think people reason."Evan suggested.

"Reason? Hm, I've seen better reasoning, than that ever done by humans. The Holocaust, both the world wars, Hiroshima and Nagasaki, terrorist attacks, yeah, Evan, that is excellent reasoning, if what you want is to see everyone dying. What about their offspring? When have you ever seen a cat, a dog, a hyena, a mare, a cow, or any animal give its young up for adoption, or not want it, or abuse it, or neglect it? Never, but you'd be surprised how many humans will do things like that. Thank Heaven people can't live on other planets. The only planet that can support human life is Earth, and thanks to these creatures, it is dying."

"But I intend to save it!"said Sissy.

"There's really nothing you can do."said Arthur, with some satisfaction.

"Isn't there?"asked Sissy, and looking at him.

"What are you going to do? If you plan to destroy the humans, wouldn't you be bringing yourself down to their level?"

"Oh, no, people will destroy themselves, you know. I just intend to give them a hand."

"Oh?"

"We still don't understand, Sissy."

"I think I see your point, um, Sissy,"said the professor, who seemed very uncomfortable talking to the cat. "But Arthur is right, this isn't the way things should be handled."

Oh no, thought Ma.Eugenia. What am I going to do? Ma.Eugenia thought just like Sissy and the decuplets, and she wanted to side with them, because she knew that they were right. However, it was obvious that he would side against them, and that would mean that against her will, she would have to side with him, because whether she liked it or not, they were bounded together by the same blood.

"And according to you, how should they be handled?"asked Sissy. "By 'opening people's eyes'? But surely you know, que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver? It is just so with people."

"Not all people, Sissy."offered Kurt.

"Maybe not all of them, but a good majority. And the few who are not bad shall simply have to pay for what the rest of their species has done to my family."

"Your family? You have family? I thought you said this Cleopatra was your only sibling."said Bobby.

"All the felines. Do you know how many relatives I've lost? A certain species of lion, that will never again roam the Earth because of those destructive creatures. Whatever have we done to them? Tell me. I'd like to know, and do anything to repay them, just so they'll leave us alone. No, I'm really tired of seeing all this. I will put an end to all of it. To save my family. I'll spare any human who want to side with me, and see the destruction of the rest. However, you will learn to respect the rest of us. The same goes for any mutant who sides against us. They will go with their beloved humans."

"We're with you, Sissers."said the decuplets in unison, and they ran to Sissy's side.

"That means I'm in, too."said Arthur, who was caught in the same dilema as Ma.Eugenia, being forced to side with his family, along with Alfonsina.

"That means I've got to go, too. I don't wanna die, anyway."said Chuy, who went with his friend, Arthur.

"I don't wanna die, either."said Toad, and he began jumping towards Sissy, Magneto, Cleopatra, Arthur, Jesus, and the decuplets.

"Wait, I'm going with you."said Blob, and he ran as fast as he could.

"What have I got to lose?"Pietro said, and followed.

"I think you've got a point, guys."said Lance, as he began towards them.

"You can't go with them."Kitty told him.

"What? But, they're my family!"

"But they're wrong."

"Well, I think they're right, and they are. At least I've never known any good people. You know, the ones at the foster home I lived in, yuck. Nothing would make me happier than to see them killed. And what better way than by whatever Sissy plans for them. Come on."

He grabbed her by the wrist and started pulling her.

"No!"she said, and she phased her wrist out of his hand.

"Kitty, you heard what she said. You'll die! I don't want you to die. Please. What can be so hard about respecting other living creatures. We just won't hunt. Well, we never did, but you know."

"She'll kill everyone."

"If everyone would only see how right she is, and how wrong they all are."said Ma.Xoaquina. "You know, you might say people are good, but you seem to forget that actions speak more than words. Look at what people have done!"

"It's still not right, what you're doing."

"And what humans do is right?"asked Sissy. "This is just turning out to be a big mess."she said turning to Magneto.

"No, they will side with us, Sissy."he said, looking at Ma.Eugenia.

"Maru,"Sissy began to say. "Ven, Maru, sabes que no te haria nada malo."

Trembling, Maru grinned a little and nodded her head.

"I-I-I can't Sissy. I can't go against my own blood.You know that. But I'm not afraid to die."

"Well, we always did know he cared nothing for you, didn't we? Why should you care for him now."

Maru remained silent.

"Oh no,"began Ororo. "You will not start putting ideas into Ma.Eugenia's head."

"But they're not ideas. It's just the truth. You see, how could someone who supposedly loves his daughter so much, ever put her in such a position, that her life is in danger."

"You vile thing!"said Rogue.

"Vile? No, you see, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be touching anyone. Would you rather that be happening. I can show you just how vile I really am."

"You're just bribing us."

"Am I? Look, first of all, we have to get rid of these elements. You are just standing in our way. We have a mission to fulfill. Don't worry, none of you will see the destruction of your beloved humans. Right now, as everyone here knows, there is a war, in Iraq, that ought to help us out. But you won't have to see it, because if you're indecisive, or you side against us, you are going first, so make your choice. Now."

_que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver_

_well, that means something like, there isn't a worse blind person than the one who doesn't want to see, something like that_


	10. Chapter 10

Lance looked at Kitty, and almost begging her to go with him, and side with Sissy and Magneto.

"You have to! You just couldn't die, Kitty!"

Ma.Eugenia covered her face, and hoped, probably against hope that her death would be painless. She didn't know whether she really wished to die. She knew she really didn't want to live, but she didn't really want to die, either. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to suffer, that it would be quick, and she would probably not feel anything.

"Couldn't we spare Maru, Sissy?"asked Ma.Xosefina.

"No. Not unless she decides to come with us."

"She does want to, Sissers, you know that. She just can't because her father is on the other side."

Sissy didn't do anything, just said, "Well, then it's up to him, not me."

"Oh."

They all looked at Ma.Eugenia sadly. Ma.Eugenia also looked at them, with an expression of farewell. They were, after all, her best friends, and even if she was happy being dead, she knew she would be lonely without them. And all because she had to be related to a man with no sense at all.

"I will side with you, Magnus."said the professor, which took everyone by surprise.

"You've just made a very wise decision."Sissy said as she got up, on her four paws. "Anyone else, then?"

Ma.Eugenia couldn't believe her ears.

"Oh, you know I will, Sissy."

"There's two more,"Lance was telling Kitty. "Kitty there's really no choice, we have to side with my sisters. You know they're not bad, and besides, what would you really miss? Malls? Please, we can live without all that, happily, at Piedras Grandes, just, please, you have to."

"The cat is doing nothing more than bribing us. I prefer to die."said Scott, angrily.

"Scott, no!"exclaimed Jean.

"Well, the professor went with them."said Kurt. "Maybe we should, too, and we live, as a bonus. Besides, Sissy is right, I do have to side with my mother. She is my mother."

"She's only doing this to try to control and manipulate us."

"And you've never manipulated anyone?"asked the decuplets.

"You won't convince me."said Scott.

"Oh, brother, Sissy, this is just a big mess."Ma.Xacinta told her.

"You only have a few minutes, everyone, after that we will destroy all of you who have decided to go against us."

"Oh, my."

"But aren't they like us, Sissy?"

"No! I thought I could get them to think properly, but you see, they still seem to like lowering themselves, and thinking of themselves as humans. Humans are weak, frail, and poorly adapted. You see, when will a human be able to see as well, with so little light as I can? When will a human be able to tell someone by their scent? When? You see, you can fool them so easily. How many times have they caught the wrong murderer? You see, you see. And they think they are human. They don't deserve to be gifted, girls."

"Kitty, please. You know, it just isn't so hard, is it? We really wouldn't want you to die. You know we love you."said Ma.Xochilt.

"You have an excellent way of showing it."

"Haven't we always showered you with gifts? Haven't we always tried to make you happy? We're sorry Chachi had to come to the wedding, you know we don't really like her, either, even though she's our cousin. Please, Kitty, please. If not for us, then at least for the octuplets, you know, they need you."

"You guys are just wrong."

"Maybe we are. Sissy just seems to think differently."

"And can't you think for yourselves?"

"The problem is, Kitty, when we do, we just keep coming back to the same conclusions. That people are evil. The actions speak for themselves. People are always thinking of themselves, never of anyone else. How many species of plants and animals have disappeared, because people destroyed their natural habitats, killed them, and things like that? Oh, yes, we'll admit that other people do pass laws to try and protect them, but when are they actually carried out? They still continue to hunt them, to cut down trees, and do things like that. And what's even worse, other people buy those products. You see, it's just time we did put an end to all this. The ozone layer has been irreversibly damaged, that's something we cannot change, but there are other things we can."

"Well, this isn't the right way."

"Do you have another way? A better way?"asked Sissy.

Kitty just stood there.

"W-Well,…"

"I'm waiting to hear it."Sissy insisted.

"Okay, no, but this still isn't right."

"Sometimes the right path is not the easiest one."Sissy told her.

"And who said this was the right path?"asked Logan.

"It's the only path. Otherwise, things will keep on going just as they always have. I've done the best I could all this time, and nothing, absolutely no result."

"Oh, boy."sighed Arthur. "Guys, we really do have no choice. I hate to say it, but the cat does have a bit of a point of that one." He looked up at Magneto. "So, you trying to save our planet, too, Mister?"

"If it will help Sissy and Cleopatra, yes."he answered.

"That's cool."said Chuy.

"Very cool."said Ma.Xochilt. But I don't trust him, she added silently to herself. Her sisters agreed with her.

"An ecologist in a more unusual getup. Ha. And you, Miss,"he turned to Mystique. "You give a whole new meaning to the song Castro's song, Azul. I always thought he was talking about someone with blue eyes. Have you ever met him, has he ever seen you. Because you certainly could be whom the song is referring to, blue."

"You know, Mister,"Arthur started to say. "You and the lady here, don't really look like the eco-type, you know. How did you become interested in all this, you seem more, like I don't know, just not the eco-type, like I said."

"Well, you just see that you were mistaken. I am the eco-type."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

After awhile, all the X-Men decided to side with Sissy and Magneto, since after all, the professor did. They all knew that he did it for Ma.Eugenia, but nevertheless.

"You have all made the right decision."Sissy said once more.

"Sissy, we're not sure we can trust this guy."said Ma.Xacinta, referring to Magneto. "We don't really like him, and we don't like the assistant, either."

"You'll learn to like them, I'm sure."Sissy told them.

"So, we're here, what do we do now?"


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't trust this guy."Ma.Xochilt was saying.

"Well, if you had just been smart enough not to trust that stupid cat in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess, now would we?"Arthur was telling them.

"We're sorry."they said in unison.

"Please don't start that."Arthur told them. "I'm kind of really not in the mood to be listening to you guys try to be funny."

"We're not funny, Cuzzy."

"Exactly."

"Sissy,"Ma.Xacinta said. "We have to see Cristian Castro tonight. We were planning on drinking some hot chocolate while we watch him on Sabado Musical, you know. And Prince Ali wants some food. Where's his magic carpet?"

Arthur put his head in his hands.

"You guys are worried about listening to some music, and watching a guy sing, and where your cat's carpet is, so you can levitate it with him on it, and make him fly, while the entire world is in the hands of a couple of maniacs!"he exploded.

"Not so loud, Cuzzy. Sissy and the kitties and puppies and bunnies have very sensitive ears, you know."

"Oh."

Arthur just turned around.

"I always knew you guys were mentally retarded, you know. Very, very mentally retarded."

"Don't worry,"Ma.Eugenia told him. "I've already gotten used to this. During the time we spend in Bayville, I got used to being locked up twenty four seven, you know. There was never anywhere to go, anyone to talk to, anything to see. You just pick up a book, put a CD in the CD player, or you pick up some yarn, a couple of needles, a hook, or a costura. And that's all you do all day. It might be a little hard on the back and shoulder muscles sometimes, but, you have no other choice, do you."

"Oh, God. And what exactly are we supposed to do, Sissy? Just stay here, or are you going to give us guns, or something, so we can go out and shook people one by one, or are we going to drop bombs, and kill whole towns, and cities at once."

"We're not going to kill anyone. You seem to forget I am not human, therefore, I do not kill. I do not believe in killing."

"Oh, I see, so they're just going to end up like us, locked up with ten mentally retarded girls, worrying about music, TV, and flying carpets. That's great, Sissy, just great, because then, we will all die of boredom."

"No, Arthur, I did want to kill them at first, but you gave me a different idea."

"Me?"

Arthur was shocked.

"Yes. You. You see, I always saw that you were so interested in aliens. I once overheard you telling the decuplets in one of your arguments, that there seemed to be proof that they existed because they had bred with humans."

"Aliens do not exist, Sissy. You know that. Cuzzy just likes to read and watch documentaries about that because it makes him scared. You know that his worst fear is to be abducted by aliens. That's why he has to sleep with the radio on, and why he can't be alone in the dark, at night. He's afraid the aliens are going to come get him."

"They do exist, you guys, they do."Arthur insisted.

The decuplets, Ma.Eugenia, Chuy, and even some of the other chuckled.

"Hey, you guys can laugh, but we'll see who gets the last laugh. I know they exist, you people are just too narrow-minded to accept it. The reason that they haven't told the truth, is because they know that people will panic. I mean, you guys have seen those films, how everyone used to be all freaked because they were always thinking the communists were coming. People screaming, running down the streets, and even climbing into lead boxes, because they thought the communists were throwing bombs all over the place. Puhleez."

"Arthur's absolutely right. Absolutely."Sissy said.

"Sissy? Don't tell us you believe in that, too."

"I don't believe. I know."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes."

"Oh…well,"

The decuplets looked uneasily at one another, and at their hands. If Sissy believed in that, then maybe Arthur wasn't just trying to be funny. If she believed it, they should have to apologize to Arthur for all the times they laughed at him, and said that he was wrong.

"We're sorry, Cuzzy. We just couldn't believe you because…it just sounded so…extraordinary, you know."

"Great. You guys wouldn't believe me, but you would believe the cat. That's just great, guys. Just great."

"Now I believe it even less."said Kitty. "How could you believe what the cat says. You never believed him, but you will believe the cat."

"Because he never actually saw anything. He never proved it."

"Neither has she."

"Well, Sissy's never lied to us."

"Enough arguing, people."Arthur told them. "I still guess that's one for me. The cat believes me, and now you guys do, too. I guess that's one for me, then. Okay, Sissy, so now I'm interested in what you're saying. So…go on, now. We're listening."

"That's good. So, I was saying, Arthur, you said that these extraterrestrials came to Earth, and bred with humans, so that their species would survive, because their former planet was being destroyed. Right?"

"Yeah, that's true. That's very true. You see, Sissy, there's like, this big…gap, in human evolution. Like, I don't know, changed too suddenly. And they haven't been able to explain it. I found this out I can't remember where. Oh, yeah, watching one of those documentaries."

"You're right, Arthur."Sissy said to him. "You are very right. Their planet was dying, because they were destroying it themselves. Just like humans are doing right now with theirs. No one could do anything. The problem is, you see, the problem is, it looks like they just passed on to these creature their faulty genes, you know. They were such evil creatures, these aliens. They didn't stop to think that there were others still on that planet. All they thought about was themselves."

"You talk like you were there."

"I was."Everyone turned to stare at her. "You see, that's why Cleo and I spend centuries and centuries waiting for these girls. They're the only ones with the power to reverse this effect, you know. They were after all, born without that particular fault."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. I thought you said you weren't going to have anything killed!"

"No, no, no, not killed, just… amend. Or not even that, because we're going to reverse the altering."

"Oh, I still don't get it. Wouldn't that be like, going against the laws of nature, Sissy. You wouldn't want to do that. Right."Arthur said hurriedly.

"Well, we think Sissy has a point, Cuzzy."

"NO! Are you all crazy. No le pueden seguir el juego. Guys, please. What…surely you love me just the way I am. I wouldn't need any amending, would I? Please, I'm happy the way I am. I'm sure everybody feels that way."

"We won't hurt you, Arthur. It wouldn't make any difference at all. Just that you would be more environmentally conscious. That's it, but I don't think you need it. A fair few humans have escaped that. Those are just the ecologists. However, it may be dormant in them, and could show up in future generations, so they will also be submitted to the amending. The only difference will be that humans will now have a conscious."

"And we can all start to look forward to a future that's cleaner and greener than before. Right, Sissy? But Sissy's so beautiful!"said Ma.Xamila as she ran to pick Sissy up and kiss and pet her.

"Oh, Lord."Arthur said. "Won't you guys ever grow up?"

"We are grown up, Cuzzy. We have, after all, lived for quite a few years, and we can bear young. Isn't that exactly the definition of a grown up? An adult?"

"Oh, Jesus, never mind, just, just never mind."

He turned around.

"Well, the cat does a good job of persuading the others."Magneto was telling Mystique privately.

"You mean, the girls. It's like a chain reaction. The cat persuades the girls, their friend and cousin and his friend are convinced because they're convinced, and you get the idea."she said with an evil smile over her face. "Lucky for us that she thinks mutants can be trusted and she doesn't consider us humans."

"Yes."

"You don't suppose she could suspect something?"she asked him anxiously.

"Of course not. She is, after all, only an animal. A very smart animal, though. The girls were looking our way in a very way, though. Like they thought we were hiding something."

"But that's no reason to worry. As long as the cat trusts us, there's no need to worry. The girls will believe anything the cat says. And if the cat says we can be trusted they will trust us. And so will everyone else."

A little later, the decuplets were in a conversation with Ma.Eugenia about what they thought Adolfo should do now, that Catalina wanted to go with him and told him that she loved him. They were also amused by the fact that Humberto was now being forced to marry Xosefina de Icaza.

"He has paid very much for his little joke. And imagine, you know what surprises me most is that he always, always is being manipulated by Renato. I just didn't really think that Jose Ma. would find him, you know. I thought maybe they would just return to Cd.Trinidad, and that he would see him, or maybe they would go to the Capital, like that. I didn't think Jose Ma. would've gone all the way to San Cayetano and looked for him there. Then again, Ramon send him a telegram, and he heard it from Gregorio Heredia. He didn't mean any harm, but there you have it."

"Yes, and you know, yesterday, I was actually trembling, because that guy, Cumbayo, or whatever his name is, because he was all…well, he was freaky. I was thinking, oh Carlos, what have you gotten yourself into! But on the other hand, I think this is the beginning of the end for Sergio and Benjamin with Celia. After the police got them, you know, Celia is not going to forgive him again, and Sergio is going to take Ramiro and Raul with him, and that's probably when Vicky will reveal what Vivian recorded in Ramiro's office. And that'll be the end. Rebollar will win the elections, he will become president, and he'll be a good leader."

"Yup. Even though, you know, I don't trust those guys Sissy introduced us to."Ma.Xiomara said suddenly, changing the subject from Mujer de Madera and Amor Real to Magneto and Mystique. "Well, I mean, you know, for one thing, that guys is that Pietro's father, and we know that, well, he's kind of funny, but he is very ambitious, and wants money, you don't think this one is after the same thing, do you?"

"I don't know."said Ma.Eugneia, whose thoughts were still on Mujer de Madera and Amor Real.

"Well, I think we should at least keep an eye on this guy. And that little assistant of his, too. You know, I think your father knows him, by the way, Maru."

"Oh, no, I am not going to go onto another of those little missions you guys send me on."

"But it's for a good cause. Come on, it'll be fun."

"I don't want to have fun, then."

"Oh, Maru, please. Look, um, just please, that's all I can say, because I can't think of anything else right now. Okay?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You just gotta find out as much as you can about this one guy, you know. It probably shouldn't be too hard. Come on. It might even be fun."

"Well, he seemed a little suspicious to me, too. You can't really see his eyes, because they're covered by shadows, but at least you can see them a little. But still the fact that you can't see them clearly is kind of disturbing, and that little assistant of his. I don't like the look in her eyes, either. Not because of the color, or anything like that, because then Kurt would look almost the same, but you can tell that he's a good person, this Mystique, however, obviously isn't. And you guys are right, I don't trust, either."

"Good. And you know, who'd've thought that Sissy also believed in aliens, just like Cuzzy. Or well, that they even existed, that he was right. Because Sissy says they exist."

_No le pueden seguir el juego_

_You can't play along with her_


	12. Chapter 12

"First,"Maru was saying,"what exactly what am I supposed to do? Ask questions? That'll be very obvious, now , won't it? Couldn't we just play along?"

"No!"Arthur said firmly.

"Please."Maru replied. "Why don't we just go along? It won't be so, so, so, bad, will it?"

"The point is, that you guys…"

"We always did want to make a difference."the decuplets interrupted him. "Maybe this is our chance."

"NO!"said Arthur. "Not this kind of difference, guys. You know, maybe we could do something else."

"Like what? Everyone has tried to do everything before."

"Please, couldn't we just compromise? Look, didn't the cat say that the ecologists were the ones born without that defect, well, why don't we just do that, we can teach people to become ecologists."

"And you think they will learn?"asked Ma.Eugenia.

Arthur just sighed.

"Maybe we can talk to Sissy."Ma.Xamila smiled. "Sissy and Daddy always were the only ones who ever took us seriously."she said sadly, remembering the time they had had to spend in Bayville, where everyone laughed at their hats, colorful skirts and lacy blousing, and had also never taken their opinions seriously. Idiots, she thought, I hate them all, I really, really do.

"Maybe that's because you guys are just, so, well, you're, well, I don't think you ever took other people too seriously, either."Arthur told them.

"We never did understand them."she said. "We did try, but they were so…complicated, you know."

"You just watch too much TV, and the music you listen to is so romantic. Cristian Castro's baladas, especially that new album. Really. And then all those things you see, and hear, all those terrorists, all those wars, I think you just concentrate too much on the negative things about humanity. Whatever happened to the palaces you've seen on your travels? Weren't they beautiful?"

Arthur got up and left.

"Arthur is just kind of odd."Ma.Eugenia commented. "He's always been. I think it came from the fact that he had to grow up in a city. I didn't like the city too much. He's not a country person."

"He likes the country."Ma.Xitlalli said.

"Yeah, he does."

Sissy and Cleopatra were having a deep conference.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted that idiot."Sissy was telling Cleopatra. "It's a good thing you were keeping an eye on him. Oh, but if he thinks that he's going to get away with it, he isn't. I don't want humans on this planets. I don't want them anymore."

"Well, I think you better tell him, that, he seems convinced that he tricked you."

"No, I am much, much smarter. I have much more pronounced senses, after all. I can hear better, see better, and notice my surroundings better. Besides, I know the decuplets will be very angry when they find out, and he is no match for them."

Sissy and Cleopatra went to where the girls sat.

"Sissy, Cuzzy's mad."

"Good for Cuzzy, he deserves a big reward!"Sissy told them.

"What reward should we give him then?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, is that considered a reward?"

"Never mind. It's time. Listen…"Sissy was giving the girls their instructions.

"Good. We're tired of just sitting here, Sissers."


	13. Chapter 13

"You see, Cuzzers, Sissy was right all along. You know, we feel so happy. For the first time in our lives we feel…free. Just like Jasmine, soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, through and endless diamond sky."

"I guess so,"replied Arthur. "Just look, you guys might consider visiting Mexico City, I know you've been there before, but just look. The smog has gone way, way down. People don't drive their cars unnecessarily, and not to mention the fact that they have just invented the solar powered car. Just about everything now runs on solar power."

"That's good."said Sissy.

The girls didn't live in the hacienda anymore, but rather at the lake, close to the mountains. They lived just like the birds, trees, and all the other wild animals, along with all their pets. They spend their time roaming, feeling perfectly at home in the mountains, and going down to the beach, and looking for mermaids every full moon.

"And how are things here doing?"asked Ma.Xiomara.

"Just great."said Lance. "Thanks to you guys, I guess."

"No, actually thanks to Sissy. Most of the things were Sissy's ideas, and Cuzzy's too."

They always had new ideas on how to make the crops more profitable, though they always asked why everyone was worried about money.

"Somethings just won't change,"Sissy told them.

"We're glad you're happy, Sissy."they said.

Sissy was, indeed, much happier than she'd ever been. Every day there was less pollution, and you could see the stars more clearly, she said, and all the endangered species were now thriving, without worrying that the rainforest would be cut down.

The End


End file.
